To Be Born Again
by Nostalgic Ushi
Summary: I think Summaries give a way the story so read to find out what it's about, okay?


Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear, just this plot.

In this story, there will be a lotta author's notes, so BEWARE!

**Chapter ONE: The Past**

"Himeno-Chan! Time to get ready for school!" Mikage, Himeno's maid called.

"Just five more years!" Himeno groaned.

"Up…NOW!" Mikage rolled Himeno over her bed.

"I will get my revenge!"

"Okay, I TOTALLY hate money, hot guys, and candy."

"Heh heh…Guess what? You won the lottery! A hot guy with a box of candy will deliver it! ... HEY! That was sarcasm wasn't it?" (a.n. BREAK TIME! I WANT SOME RAMEN! HEY, INUYASHA, LOOK OVER THERE! HAH! COME TO ME, MY PRECIOUS RAMEN/ Tetsusaiga! HA! It's mine NOW! ... Himeno? What are YOU doing here/ Duh? It's Pretear/O…Bye! See ya at the anime meeting on Thursday/You bet, see ya soon/….I WANTS MY RAMEN/ And now back to Pretear/SHUT UP, MIKAGE! ... I'm crazy!)

"Nope."

"Oh, OKAY!" Himeno put on her school uniform. She met up with her gooshy, love struck parents, Mawata, and Mayune at the breakfast table, which I think is quite large considering there's only five people to feed, but whatever. "Breakfast looks yummy!"

"Yummy? Only a _pre_-scholar would say something like that!" Mayune mocked.

"angry twitch So what? At least I'm not a –" Himeno was interrupted.

"If you two don't hurry up, you'll have to _walk_ to school." Mawata settled the matter, like always.

"Me? _Walk_ to school? As if!" Mayune scoffed. Himeno and Mayune threw angry glares, and chairs, at each other before leaving.

"Will those two EVER get along?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't get it! I raised Mayune to be a proper lady. And I'm sure you raised Himeno behave. But they still act like _barbarians_!" Natsue remarked.

"Oh well! We'll settle that matter later! But for now, TO THE KAORU-MOBILE! (a.n. that two rider bike thingy in episode one, two, or three.)" Kaoru shouted!

"Yay! That bike SO KAWAII!" "_Oh no! Not the KAORU MOBILE!" _thought Natsue.

&&&&& OUTSIDE AT THE AWAYUKI PARK &&&&&

"YES! This RUSH feels so GOOD! Five, ten, no, THIRTY MORE LAPS! Are you okay Natsue?"

"Yeah! Forget thirty, let's do forty!" "_I HATE this!_"

"That's the spirit! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (a.n. He's having TOO much fun…)

&&&&& HIMENO AND FRIENDS &&&&&

"Himeno-Chan! Are you okay? You look like Mannen does when he eats beans!" Shin pointed out. Mannen smacked him with a rolled – up newspaper that came outta nowhere. He hit Hajime too just 'cause he felt like it.

"SHUT UP! At least I'm not a cry baby like you!" Ha ha, Mannen is SO pissed off! (a.n. LOL)

"Waaaaa! Himeno onee-chan! Mannen hit us!" whined Shin and Hajime! Hayate hit Mannen with a rolled up newspaper outta nowhere too. (a.n. Woah, I feel bad for those anime companies that havta make all this stuff, and then somehow teleport it to where it's needed….)

"Will you three SHUT UP?" We came here to practice preting!" Hayate yelled. "Now, give us, and by us I mean Go, Kei, Sasame, and I, a few minutes to set up the training course."

"Himeno! Get us some ice cream please?" Hajime asked.

"Okay. But we havta be back soon!" Himeno led them to the ice cream booth. Himeno, being a preferred customer, and in the family that owned the town, could cut in line, and get free ice cream, as well as various other goodies around town.

"Hajime, Mannen, Shin, what do ya want?"

"Chocolate!"

"French Vanilla!"

"Strawberry!"

"Okay, and I'll get…sausage, macaroni, fish, prunes, maroon, vanilla, and gum flavored ice cream!" The line behind then sweat dropped.

"Eh, here you go!" The server gave each of them their orders. Mannen stared at Himeno's ice cream.

"Ewww, Himeno. Vanilla?" (a.n. XD!)

&&&&& THE TRAINING COURSE &&&&&

"Hey! It looks _exactly _the same! Watcha do?" Himeno would be furious, but she's happy that she got to get some ice cream, so all is forgiven.

"What do you mean? We moved the fountain outta the way! Now we have more room!" Hayate was right. Where the fountain once was, now was a flashing, dotted outline.

"Oh…" Himeno had a confused look on her face.

"Now, on to practice!" Go was a happy boy! (a.n. XD!)

"Himeno, care to prêt with me first?" Sasame suggested.

"And me after?" Kei also suggested. (a.n. In this story, Kei look like he does in the manga. In the anime, he just looks…gay. Really, most guys in anime that have long hair are either hot or gay. Examples, Ayame from Fruits Basket, Sessy and Inuyasha, and Ed from Full Metal Alchemist. Hot or Gay, you decide….no offense to any Kei lovers….if there are any.)

"Then me!" Hajime added.

"Me!" Shin said.

"Okay." Himeno agreed. In a flash, the Leafe Knights (a.n. for a second there, I forgot what they were called!) transformed. Sasame and Himeno preted, and began their training. (a.n. Oh no! It's Wednesday, and it's 12:27! I almost forgot to watch Inuyasha! Come on Adult Swim! NOOOOO! I don't want Samurai Champloo! NOOOOOO! ... oh fine! I'll watch it! ...Wow…poor Fuu…) Sasame instructed Himeno from within. Not that she needed it by now.

"_Look to the left! No! It's only passerby!"_ Himeno followed the instructions, attacked and shot, ducked and dodged, never failing.

"_Great work Himeno! Now, let's take a break!"_

&&&&& WHAT CERTAIN PASSERBY ARE DOING… &&&&&

"Woo – hoo! The Kaoru – Mobile is SO MUCH FUN! Just 10 more laps, then we'll ride _back all the way home!_" Kaoru was a very happy boy.

"I wish I could do this all day!" _"I wish this bike were dead!"_ (a.n. heh heh, it's fun torturing Natsue!)

&&&&& PRACTICE &&&&&

"_Himeno? Why aren't you stopping?"_ Sasame's thought were full of worry. Himeno hadn't unpreted, and was still shooting sonic blasts. She seemed to be out of control! Himeno was glowing…And turning into the White Pretear. Sasame was chucked out of Himeno's body. Her eyes were red, instead of their usual orangeish reddish pink.

"HIMENO! Snap out of it!" Hayate's voice was full of happiness. Nah, just kidding. Full of worry. Himeno was firing away trees, polluting the air and water, intoxicating fire, changing day into night, melting all ice, and interfering with the sound waves. The Leafe Knights were at their weakest.

"Good work, my warrior. You shall move on to become the next Princess of Disaster!" And there stood, with her long hair somehow flowing in the non – wind, long dress, and evil smile, stood the now Queen of Disaster. Himeno's white dress turned into that of the Princess of Disaster's. She turned from The White Pretear to Black. (a.n. sorta like Black and White Haro huh? BEWARE THE COW!) The Queen's outfit turned into an impossibly darker black and turned longer, her crown became more marvelous, and her soul was even more un - pure. The PAST has come back to haunt them….

------

That's all for now, my young duckies! I feel this chapter will sort of be… "Rushed". But oh well! I have seven other fanfics to worry about! But for now, enjoy this Bonus Story! Oh, I don't think Mr. Tanaka or Yayoi will be in this story, so I might add a Bonus Story for them later. AND this will be a three chapter story if I can help it!

&&&&& BONUS: Natsue's Revenge on the Kaoru - Mobile! &&&&&

"Woo! That was fun! But, unfortunately, all good things must come to an end!" Kaoru carefully put his bike in the garage.

"I know! BUT! We can ride again tomorrow!" Natsue insisted. "_I WILL get that bike! Hmmmmm…I know! While he's taking a shower, I'll get the bike and smash it to smithereens, with an Awayuki Hammer! _(a.n. Yes, I had to put an 'Awayuki' for the hammer. After all, it's in Awayuki Town!) _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_! (a.n. ooooh! Now I get it! Mayune really _does_ take after her Mom!)

"Honey! Why don't you take a nice _long, _hot bath on the bathroom on the top floor? Walking up there would be a good warm down!" "_And it'll take him longer to get to the garage if he detects anything!" _

"Great idea! See ya!" And with that, Kaoru ran up the stairs like a little kid.

"_Now for that bike!"_ Natsue opened the garage doors, to find that Kaoru was there! He was on his bike, riding around in circles! (a.n. LOL!) "Uhhhh, what are you doing dear?"

"Hmmmm? Oh, just making sure the bike still works. I LOVE this bike!" Kaoru got off his bike, _hugged_ it, and _supposedly_ headed for the bathroom.

"Oh…kay…Now for that darn bike!" Natsue picked up a hammer, and headed for the bike. Just to make sure, she looked behind her, then raised her hammer.

"Wat – cha do-----ing?" Kaoru asked in a childish voice. "_How does he get down he so fast? TAKE A BATH ALREADY!"_

"Uhhh, just hitting the Awayuki Hammer around! Making sure it…still works!" Natsue lied.

"Oh! Ha, for a second there I thought you were going to smash my bike! Butttttt I see your not, so ta ta now!" Natsue counted to a hundred before smashing the bike.

&&&&& NEXT MORNING &&&&&

"Wake up darling! Time to ride around the park, which we both LOVE to do!" "_Kaoru obviously doesn't know what happened to his bike yet!" _

"Oh – kay!" The couple walked down to the Awayuki garage. Natsue's jaw dropped! Kaoru's bike was in perfect condition! "Wh-Wh-WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Hmmm?"

"Uhh…. I mean, I woke up at midnight and robbers snatched your bike! I sent Mr. Tanaka out to find it but he still hasn't returned!" lied Natsue.

"Oh! Well, I love my bike SO much, that I made more!" As Kaoru said that, he opened a hidden door that held maybe a thousand Kaoru - Mobile's.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Natsue.


End file.
